Club Night
by DeeBaby123
Summary: Joey finally decides to join Yugi and Yami for a night at their club.When he gets here he finds out soem surprising things.This is an all-gay club!Any why does Yugi keep moaning and looking at me like that!Joey uke xYugi seme xYami seke  THREESOME! XD
1. Chapter 1

**~Club Night~**

**One-shot**

**Pairings: BXR, YYXYXJ,MXM**

**Please excuse the bad grammar and naïveté . I was in the 8****th**** grade when I wrote this soo it may sound a little kiddish! Sorry!**

"**talking"**

'**thoughts'**

**-mind link -**

"Come on Yami! We're gonna be late!"

Yami and I were going to the club like every Saturday. The club, Club Atemu, was gothic and we all had to wear spikes and black clothing. It would always just be Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and I going, but Malik and Marik decided to skip this time.

"Aibou can you help me?"

"With what Yam? Your makeup?"

"Well… Yeah. I keep smearing it."

"Ok. Just put on your clothes so when I'm done with you we can go."

"OK!"

'Now to finish my makeup.'

RRRIIIIIINNNGGGGG! RRRRIIIIIINNNGGGG!

"I got it!"

'I wonder who it is?'

I walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Yug'!" 'Joey?'

"Hey Joey! What's up?"

"Are you and…um Yami going to the club?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"Well I was… um… wondering… if I could…um…"

'Is Joey asking to come? He sounds so cute when he's nervous xD'

"Joey, are you asking to join us tonight?"

"Yes!" I could just see the big goofy smile at not having to exactly ask me to join.

"Well get ready and we'll come pick you up ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Yug'."

"No problem, Joey."

Joey hung up and I hung up. 'Tonight is going to be even better.'

"Hey, Yugi! What's taking so long?"

"Oh! Sorry Yami! I forgot."

'Crap, I hope he didn't forget his clothes.'

I ran up the stairs and Yami had on his new set of clothes that matched mine. There was a tight fitting tank top with a spiked collar and bracelets to match. His pants showed off his very sexy, muscular legs. They had chains hanging here and there. His shoes were out school black shoes with added attachments. I kept gawking at him until his wonderful, baritone voice called me out of my daydreams.

"Like what you see, Yugi?"

I just nodded not having the ability to speak just yet.

"Well if you don't hurry up we're going to be late, Aibou."

I looked at his face and laughed.

"Let's get your makeup right ok?" He had smears all over his face. I cleaned his face, put on his makeup right, and got my makeup on.

"Hey Yami, we got to go pick up Joey."

"oh?" Yami raised a perfectly defined eyebrow. "Has he given in?"

"Yep. So we gotta go now or we'll be late for our party there."

We hopped in the car and drove to a yellow, run down apartment. I saw Joey standing outside. He looked really cold.

"Hey Yami, I think out little Joey is cold." I grinned devishly at him.

"Yes he seems to be a bit chilled."

"How about I warm him up a little bit?"

"Sure thing."

We pulled up and I let Joey in. "Yami pump the trunk."

The trunk opened and I pulled out a blanket and got inside the back seat with Joey. I snuggled up to him and wrapped the blanket around us.

"You look cold. I'll warm you up." I looked at Yami and flashed that same devilish grin before looking completely innocent again.

"Are we ready?" Yami said.

"Yep." I snuggled closer to Joey. -Now to warm up Joey. Yami if you hear any noises…-

-Yea I know.-

-Ok!-

I reached my hand over onto Joey's thigh and started rubbing it slowly.

"Ah!"

Joey jumped up and looked at me like I was nuts.

"What's wrong Joey? You still cold?"

"…"

I smiled and moved my hand further between his legs. I heard him clench his teeth together, trying to suppress a moan but it came out anyways.

"Mmm!"

I moved my hand further up and rubbed against a very big, hard cock.

"Joey's hard Yami! Hahaha!"

Yami smiled at Joey as I giggled. Joey was red as a tomato. He looked at both of us.

"Wha -!" Before he could finish I kissed him. He just sat there, stoned. When he finally started to respond, we were at the club.

"Oh! We're here! A little late. Come on!"

Yami opened the door, I jumped out with Joey in tow. We walked in the dark club filled with a room full of people. There were red, green, purple, and blue lights all around the ceiling. The walls decorated with all kinds of rock bands. I walked beside Joey looking for Ryou and Bakura. I finally found them plastered to the wall with a happy Ryou.

"Hey Yugi?"

"Yea?"

"Aren't all these guys?"

I looked at him as he pointed to everyone else. "yeah why?"

"Well…"

"Joey, this is a gay club not regular."

Yami came behind Joey and whispered, "Nice ass, but you might want to be on alert here. There are some perverts here, including me, that would love to tap that ass now. So stick with us okay?"

Yami pinched Joey's sexy butt, Joey jumped and started blushing.

-He's so cute!-

-Hey!-

-Yami you're cute too.-

"Hey Ryou! Hey Bakura!" I said.

"Oh hi Yugi! Hi Yami!" Ryou said.

"Ryou, Bakura." Yami said.

"*grunt* So you finally came around, mutt." Bakura said.

"Shuddap!" Joey yelled back.

"Joey?" Ryou said.

"Hey..Ryou, Bakura."

Joey looked up sheepishly and blushed when he saw Ryou hiked up on Bakura. Yami noticed and decided to tease Joey. He waltzed over behind him and whispered, "What's wrong Joey? You don't like doing 'it' on the wall?"

Yami took a step closer, Joey stepped back.

-Bad move Joey.-

-Bad move is right-

-Just don't hurt him, ok?-

-I just want to give him a little taste of what's to come.-

-Oh, then continue.-

Joey had backed up completely to the wall and Yami just slid right in front of him. "So Joey?"

"Yeah?" He looked so adorable scared like that.

"How about I give you a lesson on what Bakura and Ryou were doing, hmm?"

"Wha- whoa!"

:. Yami Prov.:

Before he could talk, I pulled one of his legs on my waist.

"Joey, do you know how to hold your own weight?"

"why?"

"Well just in case you end up, well I don't know… sliding down this wall?"

"Wha - AH!"

He didn't have time to answer when I nudged my knee against his cock. I started to fill him sliding after a few strokes. He was shaking, but kept holding his weight.

"Your strong, Joey, but can you hold on if I did this?"

I reached down and grabbed his cock. "Ah! Hah..haaaah~"

That was it. He couldn't hold on. I hurried to grab his other leg, hitched it up on my waist and rubbed his hard on. He tried to stifle a moan, but it didn't work out to well. "Nyyyaa~"

"ah ah ah my dear Joey. Rule number 1: don't try to keep all those cute little moans in. It doesn't help me to know if you like this or not."

After a few good 5 minutes he was so hard it was funny. I stopped, Joey leaned his head on my shoulder, panting. I let go of one of his legs and leaned into his ear. I whispered, "Now that ends our lesson for now, Joey Wheeler."

I nipped his earlobe, let go of his legs and went to one of the other club's most popular guys.

:. Joey's prov.:

'What the hell? I'm gonna need a really good one tonight.' I shook my head thinking of what just happened again.

"So…Joey! How are ya' feeling?"

"I feel like I'm gonna bust some cum."

I didn't realize I said it until after I said it. I looked at Yugi and he had this sort of gleam in his eyes.

"Well, there are some sexy semes here or would you rather an uke, me, or Yami?"

I just looked.

"I know most of the guys here and I could get you a seme or uke for you."

:. Normal prov (Yugi).:

Joey blushed so quickly I laughed out loud. Everyone turned and looked; already knowing it was me.

"Hey let's go introduce you to everybody. Then you'll know everyone and you could even get a boyfriend."

I waggled my eyebrows already pulling Joey off to the DJ's stand.

-Yugi what are you going to do?-

-oh just going to introduce him to all the guys here.-

-and why is that?-

-He says he's gonna cum because of you. So I was gonna let everyone know Joey's up for grabs.-

-ok-

I grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him up to the DJ's stand.

prov.:

Yugi pulled me to the DJ and started whispering something to him.

'What is he saying?'

I felt someone staring at me and saw Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and the DJ staring at me.

"Hey! Everybody! Listen up!"

The music stopped, all the dancers and couples making out turned to listen . Even Ryou and Bakura stopped their intense making out. The DJ gave Yugi the mic.

"Hey everybody!"

"Hey Yugi!"

'wow! They really love him.'

"Hey does everyone love me?"

Yugi looked at them and everyone just stared back at him.

"We love you forever and for eternity!"

I was surprised to hear everyone say that without hesitation. Even Bakura and Ryou said it.

"Great! I love you guys, too. So can you do me a favor?"

Then the strangest thing happened. Everyone bended to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Anything."

"Ooh! You guys are awesome! Ok. Now I need all the singles inhere to stand up."

Half the guys stood up and waited.

"Now then, this is my friend Joey Wheeler."

They all looked at me and all of them smiled as if to see something they liked.

"Now all the cute little ukes, like me~, to stand up front and introduce yourselves one at a time. Ok!"

All the ukes got in front of me and told me their names. Some where cute others not so cute. Finally the line ended and they all went back to their spot.

"Now all the semes do exactly what the ukes just did."

Without hesitating all the sexy guys (I'm so not! They really were sexy and still are! xD) did the same thing. Some where bold enough to say a few compliments. I got so many 'nice ass' compliments I was sure I was gonna get fucked tonight.

'Yami was right. They really do like my ass.'

"Now that we all know each other lets get the party ba-"

"Now now Yugi. You know the guys won't do anything until you say anything."

Yugi blinked then understood what Yami meant and turned back to the guys smiling.

"Oh! Sorry everyone! So singles can like talk to Joey and You know. Get him in your bed or something."

"Oh and please try not to hurt our little Joey, or we won't hesitate to cut your dick off ok?" Yami glared his worst and Yugi smiled sweetly. Everybody just nodded.

"Good now go have some fun! DJ?"

And with that a nod the party was back on.

"Well, go on Joey. They aren't wild animals…except in bed anyways."

Yugi pushed me off the stage and I was instantly taken by the hand. I t was a small cute little uke who was just adorable, but when I looked into his eyes there was a mischievous glint flashing ever so slightly.

"come over here with us singles, Joey-sama."

"o..ok. Rian right?"

"Yep, you remembered."

He took me to a big group of guys that were all smiling like Rian. When we got to the couch everyone was standing by made room for me.

"Hello Joey-sama." They all said.

"Hi. Look could y'all stop calling me that. Just Joey is great, ok?"

They all nodded. One by one the cutest uke to the ugliest uke sat beside me, above me, on me, in front of me, and some even snuggled and rubbed me a little every once in a while. I realized all the tall tough looking guys were still standing.

'They must he the semes.

I was immediately asked all kinds of questions. Some a little too personal. They all laughed when I said I was a virgin and blushed a red that would make tomatoes jealous.

'This isn't so bad. It's actually kind of fun.'

Then a tougher looking guy that didn't ask me anything. Just stared at me. I decided to ask Hikaru, the cutest uke.

"Who's that?"

He looked up to where I was pointing. He instantly sneered. Joku. He's the meanest seme here. He's not at all like the other nice semes. That's why he's single. But he's so _hot!_ *drool*"

"Yeah."

"and oh! That huge sexy cock! I would let him do me every night and all day. I couldn't fit that thing into my mouth or my ass."

I instantly looked down from his face to his cock. It was huge.

'That's the biggest dick I've ever seen. Wow! Damn!'

"Those muscles, tanned skin, emerald green eyes that can stop anybody in their tracks, wavy chocolate brown hair and perfect full lips that beckoned even the strongest seme here. That's… Joku Ochima."

"But he's not as hot as Yami-sama, Rian."

"Of course not! Do you think I'm stupid? Yami is a god *drool* compared to Joku. I know that, Saru-chan. But don't you like - oh I da' know… Kiru-san?"

Saru blushed bad.

"So you really do like him! I was just playing! That's so cute, Saru-chan!"

"Hey, isn't that the one with the blonde hair?"

"and green streaks? Yes! Oh, Saru-chan! Just think… you and Kiru-san…"

Rian gushed as Saru looked down and started twiddling his fingers.

"But I don't even know if he likes me. So how can we be like that?"

"Easy, like this. Hey! Kiru-san!"

I looked up and saw someone raise their head at hearing their name being called.

"Come over real quick."

The boy that was clearly Kiru-san came over; Saru looked like he was gonna split! "why did you do that?" Saru whispered to Rian.

"You'll thank me later." He whispered back.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kiru finally made it over to where we were.

Rian smiled sweetly and said, "Hey Kiru-san."

"Hi Kiru-san."

"Hey Hikaru, Hi Saru." (Hikaru is Rian's other name since his parents couldn't agree XD)

'I saw that.'

"So can I ask you a question?" Hikaru asked.

Kiru looked back over at Hikaru and smiled. "Sure Hikaru."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No why?"

"Do you like someone?"

"…Yeah."

"Is it oh I da' know…" He did that roll of his eyes like he does when he say this again. "Saru-chan here?"

Kiru-san jumped and blushed like a tomato. He looked at Saru-chan who was blushing a little, too. "Yeah."

"Good. Now Saru-chan you do like Kiru-san, right?"

Saru-Chan looked up at Hikaru and then at Kiru-san with dreamy eyes.

"Yeah I do."

"Well I now pronounce you boyfriend and boyfriend. You may now go fuck the shit out of you beloved Saru-chan until dam from sweet ecstasy."

Both of them turned to hikaru and glared at him. But Kiru-san started to think about what he said and he got all dreamy-eyed thinking of all he could do to Saru.

"Um… hey Saru? Do you need a ride home?"

"oh! Yeah. I do."

"I could take…you?"

'He's so nervous.'

"I'd love that. Thank you."

With that they both worked away. While Kiru-san wasn't looking Saru turned around. He mouthed, 'Thank you.' to Hikaru with a happy smile. Hikaru nodded and then leaned back and sighed.

"Now that that mission is finished all that's left is you."

"what?"

"You're single and these guys are horrible in bed. So… I guess I'll have to set you up with… Joku."

"HUH?"

"yeah. You aren't as crazy about us as you are about Joku. I can see it."

"oh…so…how?"

"Well…*whisperwhisperwhisper* ok?"

"OK!"

"GO!"

"Where's the bathroom Hikaru?"

"Oh! It right over there."

He pointed in the direction where Joku was still on the wall now having his eyes closed. I walked over and bumped him. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."

I said on so seductively, but not so much.

"Oh… I guess that's true with there being only spotlights."

"Hi! I'm Joey."

"Hello Joey. I'm Joku."

"Oh… I know who you are. You are cute."

"Why thank you. You're a cutie as well." I blushed and looked down a bit batting my eyelashes. "So what kind of…" I can't believe I'm asking this. ""sex do you like?"

"Oh! I like to torture my mates by giving them a cut for every moan., scream, and even a call of my name."

"o..k…then. See ya later Joku. Nice talking to ya. Bye!"

"Bye Joey!"

"Hmmm."

I walked quickly away to find Hikaru only to be captured around the waist by slender tanned arms. (Joey captured.)

"Hey Joey, it's time to go."

I turned my head and looked. "Yami? Is that you?"

"Nope. This is Yugi and soon to be your lover, sexy ass." he blew on my ear and started rubbing me through my clothes. My cock started throbbing from all the delicious attention.

"Ah! Ahhnn~ Y-Yugi~"

"Ohh.. I'm loving that cute little voice of yours Joey."

He started to walk me over to a wall and turned me around.

"now how about we finish that lesson Yami had started. Hmm?"I just nodded. I was too dazed to even realize that Yugi had picked me up like I was only an empty box.

'when did he get so strong?'

"Ahh~…mmm"

"Well, well. Now Yugi how can you take Joey all for yourself. That isn't nice."

"Oh there you are! You were about to miss all the fun!"

"Oh, how about before you do this lets have a drink." Yami looked Yugi like he knew something.

"OK!"

Yugi put me down and straightened my clothes. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a booth that said 'RESERVED FOR MASTER YAMI AND MASTER YUGI!'

"What's up with that sign?" I asked.

"Oh the sign. It's to keep the others from getting the best seat in the house, ever."

We sat down with me in the middle, Yami's hand around my waist with his hand a little too close to my ass for comfort, and Yugi laying his head on the table moaning like he was in pain.

"Ahhnnnnn! Yamiiii! I'm haaaaaaaard!"

Yami looked over to Yugi and smiled in lust.

"if you keep moaning my name like that you won't be the only one at this table."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can we go pa-leeeeeeeeezee!"

"Hahaha! Ok ! We'll go home. Let me just say something to a friend of mine ok?"

"Fine, but hurry up ok?" Yugi was using his super pouting skills on Yami even though he really didn't need to. Yami would do anything for Yugi in a heartbeat; which I've thought was always really cute.

"Yes my dear Yugi."

I watched Yami walk away and looked over at Yugi. He still had his head down moaning and groaning.

"Guess I'll wait here then. Sigh."

prov .:

'Now where did that cure little bastard go?"

As I was weaving my way through the crowd when I saw some pink hair dancing. Then I lost sight of it.

'Why does everyone have to be so godDAMNED TALL! Argg! It's so infuriating!'

Looking around I decided to ask the nearest body to tell me where my friend went to. "Um… excuse me, could you tell me where a pink haired man is? I can't see since I'm so short."

"oh! Sure Yami-sama. He's over there."

I looked to see where he was pointing, but couldn't see. I batted my eyelashes to use this man as a ride. "umm… could you pick me up and show me. I still can't see. Everybody's just so tall."

He blushed and stuttered not being able to think straight.

'Got'cha.'

"yes! I'm mean…sure. Um… how do you want to be picked up?"

"Around the waist, sitting on your shoulders would be great."

"ok!" He grabbed my thigh and held my waist then I was on his neck.

"OK. Now show me where he is." He pointed to a little pink on the couch.

"Can you carry me to that pink spot, please?"

"Sure."

We walked through the crowd with every single person's eyes glaring. I started to feel him getting edgy. "It's ok. They're just a little jealous.""Why?" He looked up at me really confused.

"Because you have the hottest guy around your neck and one of the masters around your neck and his very, huge cock is right behind your head."

"Oh."

I looked down at his face and saw a cute blush start to show as he looked down.

'I wonder if he's hard? I'll ask.'

"Hey are you hard?" I almost fell off his shoulders when he jumped. "hey!"

"Oh! Sorry you still hanging on?""Yeah so… are you?"

"Um…yea…"

I watched his face already knowing that his blush was getting even worse. "Aww~ You're almost as cute as Yugi!"

"Who's Yugi?"

"oh, only the cutest master of the ukes here!"

"Huh?"

"I am the hottest Master of Semes and Yugi is the cutest, sexiest Master of Ukes. We own this place and that's why everyone worships us. I'm the king and he's the prince."

"Whoa."

"Yep. Hey we're here. Thanks for the ride. Umm…"

"Zai. Wakatashi Zai."

"Well it was nice to meet you and I'm Atemu Yami."

I climbed down making sure I rubbed a few things. I turned around and saw Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru."

He looked and smiled slyly. "Hey Yami. What do you want now?"

"oh I came to that you for your assistance."

"You're welcome. Now, is there anything else just ask." He smiled .

"There is something actually."

"Your wish is my command." He got up and bowed with a smirk.

"Good. Do you see that really tall guy over there?"

He looked around and saw Zai standing off to the side trying to hide his raging hard on. "yeah."

"I think I made him kind of hard when I was on his shoulders."

"Oh… he's hot." While Hikaru was checking Zai out I was smirking knowing full well that Hikaru wanted him now.

"yeah. Now will you give him a good time. He's going to need it after what I did to him."

"Ok. What's his name?"

"Wakatashi Zai."

"Hmm… I could get used to that. Zai. Cute." Hikaru grinned and I could just see all the naughty thought going through his pervy little head.

"So… go ahead."

"I guess I'll try him out. Is he big?" Hikaru pointed to his pants lifting a very defined pink eyebrow.

"Oh yes. A little on the huge , sexy, make-you-wanna-have-an-orgasm-just-by-looking-at-it side." Hikaru visibly shivered at the thought of having Zai's cock inside him.

"Ohh you know that's my favorite. Ok, I'm going."

"Thanks again, hikaru."

"oh no thank you. Oh Zai- I mean Wakatashi-san~~!"

'that hikaru.'

I watched him run up to Zai already working his magic. I looked over at Yugi and smirked. He was rubbing himself through his pants making him bulge even more. "Yugi! Joey! Time to go."

I saw Yugi get up and pull Joey awake .

"Cooommmeee ooonnn! Joooeeyyy~! Its time to gooo~!"

"Just five more..minutes….hamana hamana hamana…."

I came over and hauled Joey up half asleep and kissed him long and hot enough for him to respond the same but with a few added moans. Those sounds made me hard as a rock. After a while he finally woke up with a blush and dazed eyes. His eyes finally focused and he blushed even harder.

"Hello Joey."

:. Joey Prov.:

I was still half asleep when I felt someone kiss me. It felt so good! The softness of those lips were heaven to me. I could taste strawberries with chocolate on those lips with a hint of vodka added. It was so tantalizing that I moaned without thinking. I wanted those beautiful, soft, tasteful lips to come back, then I woke up. I wanted to see whose lips they were and whoever it was getting a glare-pout from me. I opened my eyes and instantly was washed away by ruby red eyes and… "Yami? Oh…oh umm…"

I couldn't even talk straight. I was dazed and I had to wait a little while before my eyes focused.

"Hello Joey."

I just stared until my brain caught up with my body.

'Yami kissed me? Those were his lips! OMG! I was getting hard from kissing Yami! …he's a good kisser. Now I know why Yugi's always so passionate about him. But doesn't he love him? I'll ask him later. What am I doing! I'm in Yami's arms staring into those beautiful, sexy, to-die-for, I-feel-like-he-can-see-into-my-soul, ruby red eyes. Ohhh… his face is soooo hot.'

While I was talking to myself I quickly sopped the thinking and answered him.

"So… we going home now right?"

"Oh yes Joey."

When I tried to get up, I rubbed something showing and hard in Yami's…

"Ahh~ Joey *pant* please don't rub that. I'm hard as it is."

'Did I just…'

"Oh crap. Sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Joey. Just wait until we get home."

"Huh?"

Yami looked at me and said, "Joey, you've made Yugi harder that me. So you have to pay up. I'm hard too, so you're stuck with us all night."

I could feel my eyes bulging pretty wide after hearing Yami say that. "Wait a minute! What?"

"Yugi and I are going home, you're not."

He pulled me and Yugi outside and into the car.

Yugi and Yami's house.:

I was sitting on the couch waiting to get a drink from Yami.

"Here ya' go Joey, my special drink."

It was ice blue and kinda shiny lookin'. "What's it called?"

"Knock-out ice. Try it! It tastes good."

"Ok."

I tried it and it was good, but I started to feel tired. "What da'…"

Then I was out.

"Ohhh Yuugiii~?"

"Yeeeess?"

"He's readily~!"

"Yay!"

:.3 hours later.:

'Urgg…what happened?"

When I woke up I felt kinda like I was molested in my sleep. Then when I tried to get up, I couldn't.

"What the ..?"

"I think he's trying to get up, Yami."

"Well he can't and I wouldn't if I were you."

I looked around at myself and couldn't believe it. My arms and legs were tied to the bed, I had on a ring around my… um… yeah that, then I had all these weird looking 'toys' around me. But the one thing that was bothering me was…

"Is there something up my ass?"

Yugi giggled then said, "Opps! He found out!"

"Well, how about we start?"

"Yay!'

Then Yugi and Yami came out of the dark wearing only the pants they left in. But I was naked!

"What the fuck? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes?"

I looked around finding them no where.

"Oh… we took care of those ugly rags."

"What do you mean' took care of them?'

"Yugi burned them."

"Wha!"

"Enough talk. Let's begin. Yugi?"

"Yay! I get to use that remote toy! Yay!"

'Toy? Oh shit!'

Yugi had some weird looking remote and Yami had a whip with a few other remotes.

"What are those for?"

Yami smiled with lust in his eyes and Yugi pushed the button. Then the thing in my ass started to vibrate fast! "Ah!"

'What the hell?'

Then Yugi became someone else entirely. His voice got a little bit deeper and went from cute to Yami sexy. And that's sexy. Then somehow he even started to look like Yami (like more evil and dark and adult looking). Oh, and his voice was full of lust, completely. Yugi just became the 2nd sexiest man in this room. Then Yami's voice was all husky-like and their eyes said, 'we're gonna fuck you till dawn.'

'Aw shit.' "I'm screwed."

"Not yet," Yami said.

"When we're done with you…you won't be out of bed until dark the next day. Then we'll do you again, but gentler," Yugi said.

I just stared at them and another 'toy' started messing with my nipples.

"Ah! Great gods! What is going on? Ahhhhnn~"

"Ohhh such noises are meant for later, Jou-baby."

I couldn't believe that Yugi could say such dirty things like that

"Later? Ahhnn~ o goooooods! Mmnnn~!"

"I love those noises. Don't you Yugi?"

Yugi smirked. "Let's see."

I looked at Yugi as he took his pants off. When they were off I saw a very big, no HUGE bulge ready to be let out. I had to open my big mouth and comment on it.

"Wow. That's huge. Oops! Fuck mmnnggg~ get this thing outta m-my ass! It feels… nnnnmmmm~."

"You like it, Jou-baby?"

The pleasure coursing trough my body was too much and all I could do was moan like a wanton bitch in heat. "mmmm~ haa ah!"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," Yugi smirked, "If I take the 'toy' out, I'll put this in and you're not ready."

"For either of us." Yami pointed to his dick and them started sliding his finger up and down my cock.

"Ah! Hah…mmm~"

"Oh so you like that. Well how about this?" Then Yami took the tip in his mouth.

'He's teasing me!'

It felt so good~. I wanted all of me in his mouth. So I bucked up, but Yami held me down. He would lick up and down all over, but never took me all the was. I tried to buck again, it didn't work.

"Don't do that Joey. You'll only choke. You have a long one that is very big."

I blushed before Yugi started to untie me and looked up at me.

"Don't run away, ok?"

"…Ah! *pant* ok…"

"That's very good. Ready Yami?"

"Yep."

Yugi pulled me in between his legs and started kissing me. Then I felt Yami's tongue inside my dick. Well the hole in my dick.

'Oh my God!'

I bucked again by accident and almost choked Yami.

"ah! O please don't stop~ nnggg!.."

"How does it feel Jou-baby?" Yugi said smirking while watching my face and Yami send electric shots of pleasure straight to my aching dick.

(ok so anytime you see the nickname jou-baby its Yugi talking)

"Soo~ good. Yamiii~"

Then while Yugi was kissing me oh so passionately, he took the 'toy' out. I was drooling and have a glazed look in my eyes.

prov.:

Joey looked so erotically sexy that I was getting harder fast and those cute noises were driving me crazy! I wanted to make him say my name over and over again. -Should I start, Yami?-

-Go.-

I was still kissing Joey then went to his neck, collar bone. Finding his every sensitive spot. I went to his ear last and whispered one thing.

"Get ready Jou-baby." Then I stuck two fingers inside him and he instantly reacted like I knew he would.

"It...hurts, Yugi ."

"I know, Jou-baby. It'll hurt worse when we put the real thing in if I don't prepare you properly. Just bear with it, ok?"

"*pant*… ok, Yugi."

"That's a good Jou-baby." I hated seeing him tear up like that, but he looked really cute trying to act like it didn't hurt as much as he said. I started to scissor my fingers and he made those noises again.

"AH! Nya~" Joey kept panting as my fingers went deeper. I put in another finger and he jerked just a little. I saw Yami put Joey all the was in. Joey put his hand on Yami's head. Joey had forgotten about the pain, but I put the fourth finger inside and he almost choked Yami when I pulled the cock ring off and came violently into his mouth.

"AAHHH~! …. S-sorry… Yami.."

"It's ok. Yugi is he ready?"

I looked at Joey and he nodded. "Yep. Let's do it."

Yami came between Joey's legs and I pulled Joey's arms around my neck.

"Hold on ok?"

He just nodded. 'Still in a daze. Heh won't be for long.'

I took my fingers out and started kiss Joey so he wouldn't feel the pain so much. In one motion I was inside him.

"AH!"

"Does it hurt, Jou-baby?" He shook his head and smiled.

Prov.:

When Joey shook his head, Yugi started kissing him again. I straddled Joey and he was inside me.

"What are you… doing Yami?"

Joey was as curious as ever making him even cuter.

"I'm riding first and I like to ride anyways. Now be quiet and let us do our thing. Ready Yugi?"

Yugi nodded and slammed into Joey. Joey jerked up and slammed hard into me and forced me to moan loudly the first time.

"aaaahhh Joey~!"

Then Yugi started to go faster and rougher. He found Joey's G-spot and Joey found mine in the process of jerking upwards.

"AAHHH!" Joey threw his head back against Yugi's chest.

"Ahh! Nya~ Not so- Aah ahh!"

"What was that Yami?" Yugi smirked devishly.

_**THRUST!**_

"Ah!"

"I thought both of you liked it hard."

I could just hear that sexy smirk on his mouth as he said those very true words to us.

_**THRUST!**_

"Uurrgg… gods! Jou-baby feels so damn good inside!"

"Ahnnn Yami feels… good t-too nhhaaa I-inside…"

"Joey's is sooo… fucking big! Shit! Yugi… y-you're g-gooooooo…gonna- AHH! B-break us- ah..ah..ah..AHH!"

Joey and I came. HARD. Yugi thrusted one more time and came, but I wasn't tired and Yugi definitely wasn't finished. He's not done until both of us are broken and he just broke me with Joey's cock.

'Damn! That one was _huge!'_

Prov.:

'Yugi almost broke me! Now my ass hurts even worse.'

"That was very good, Jou-baby. Yami did good, too. When we get done I'll give both of you a present. Ok?"

I saw Yami nod and I guess I did too. I was still coming down from cloud 9.

"ok! Now Jou-baby, pick up your sexy ass up and I'll help you."

I held my ass up and Yugi opened me a little more and Yami entered me.

"Ah! What are you doing? Yugi hasn't came out yet!"

"I know. This is later Joey."

"But… it hurts… I feel like I'm splitting in two. Please it hurts…" I started to cry and Yugi kissed me then Yami kissed me. Those lips were as perfect as last time. He bit my lip and I moaned. I opened my mouth a little and his tongue darted inside. Feeling every spot in my mouth it felt so good. I moaned again even louder. Then both of them moved and I yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"I'm sorry Jou-baby, but the pain will go away once you're used to it."

I just nodded and let them go on. It was sooo good. Yugi was right. All I could feel was wanting them to go harder and they did. The pain was the last thing I was feeling. They fucked me all night and when they stopped it was dawn. We all came one after another, with Yugi being last. Yugi collapsed and pulled out. Yami followed down and saw blood and cum coming out of me.

"You…idiots. You…broke me…"

"But you and Yami liked it. So come on and go to sleep."

Yugi pulled Yami and I both to his sides. We huddled up to Yugi and he put a hand on our asses. I didn't care, so then I went to sleep.

"Go to sleep, my little kittens."

Yugi held us and at the same time Yami and I laid our heads on his chest. He started to hum a lullaby that put us to sleep fast. I was in heaven then. Until we had to wake up, but until that time came I would at least enjoy heaven now.

**ok so i hope you guys liked that sex scene! that was my very 1st sex scene, but i write a bunch now. but only 1 more chapter to this and it'll be over! HOW U ALL LOVED IT! constructive criticism is wanted! xD REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:. 7:00 p.m. Yugi's prov .:**

"They look so cute, my little kittens."

I was already dressed and about to wake my kittens. I though about last night and had a small nosebleed. I ran to the bathroom and cleaned it up. I had became cute, little Yugi again. Who I was last night was the sexy side of me enhanced with some of Yami's magic transferred to me. Yami became seme like always before he would wake up. Everybody thinks I'm the uke and Yami is the seme, but it's the other was around. I was just too cute for everybody to believe it. Yami loves being the uke; he saying being the seme's too much work.

'My cute Yami-kins. Now I have another kitten, Jou-baby. Yay! Last night was erotic and too fun. Can't wait for next time!'

I heard the bed rustle and saw the cutest/sexiest thing ever!

'This calls for a Polaroid!'

Joey and Yami had the covers wrapped over on a leg, around the waist like a ribbon. It even shouted a little cock peeking through.

_**Snap!**_

I looked at the picture and it was perfect. I saw Joey and Yami start to search for me with their hands. I walked over to Yami first and stuck a 'toy' up his ass. He tightened a little then relaxed. I gave Joey the same toy from last night; I got the same reaction from him, but both of the grimaced from the pain I bet.

'Well I did break them pretty bad. They should be ok though. Time to wake up.'

I kissed Yami first like he liked it and he responded in a different again. Hot and rough.

'I have got to know how he does that. Jou-baby, it's your turn.'

I blew on his ear and kissed him like last night. Slow and sexy. He responded like last night, hesitant first then become tongue battle. I won. I pulled up and both of them had out drool on their mouths. They woke up at the same time and looked around for me.

"Right here my little kittens."

Yami and Joey both looked at me them smiles. The blanket fell off to show their very well-toned chests.

"Ohhh! Polaroid! Don't move."

I snapped the picture before they could even fuss.

"Perfect. You two look so cute on the last one. Now you look hot. Well time to get dressed."

They looked at me with a question mark on their faces and I said, "If you want your present then I suggest you put on some clothes."

They just looked.

"OMG! I guess I'll go by myself then. Bye."

I started to walk out of the room when they decided to say something.

"wait Yugi!"

"Yea Yug'! We're comin'."

I heard the shower cut on and smirked. 'Time for another Polaroid of my kittens.'

We have two bathrooms but they seemed to have forgotten. I caught both of them in one shower with bubbles and soap all over them. It was just too cute to past up. When they finally got dressed I had my keys in hand and walked to the door. Joey spoke first, with his stomach.

"What are we gonna eat?" I'm starving."

'Aw! He's whining.'

"yeah. Yugi I'm really hungry."

"We'll get something at a Wac donalds, ok?"

They both nodded and followed me outside. As they walked I saw Joey limp a little. Yami looked fine except for the pained look on his face every time he took a step.

"Hey, Kittens?"

They looked back at me with cute kitten like faces with ears.

"come inside for a minute."

I walked back inside letting Yami and Joey in.

"What's wrong?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Jou-baby. Walk to the middle of the living room and stop."

Yami and Joey did as told and waited.

**:. Yami Prov.:**

'I wonder what's wrong?'

I was waiting for Yugi to say something else, but he didn't/

"Hmm… Now walk back to me and stop."

I hated to walk right now. We were still hurting from last night and I didn't want to show it. We really wanted that present. We both knew Yugi's presents were what you wanted. I tried to walk normal, but I was afraid my face was giving me away. We got to were Yugi was and looking at his feet waiting. We were still squatting when he gave his verdict.

"Mhmm. Kittens?"

We looked and found him squatting in front of us.

"Are you still in pain from last night?"

His voice was so sincere and I just had to look in those eyes. Those eyes that were full of love for his kittens. We both nodded and he just smiled.

"Alright, come on. Let's get you two fixed up, then we can go. Ok?"

Joey and I nodded like extremely excited children in a brand new candy store.

"Hahahaha!"

Then he petted us and went upstairs. We followed him to our room when he went to the bathroom. He came out with some kind of white cream. He saw us looking at it and showed us the label. It said 'Property of YUGI Ointment for kittens only; pain reliever!'

"Yami, Jou-baby lay on the bed, facedown. Oh, and take your pants off first."

**:. Joey prov.:**

'What? Well he is already seen me.'

I walked- more like limped- to the bed took my pants off and laid down. I heard Yugi walk to the bed and just stop.

"Yami go down in the living room and wait until I call you, ok?"

"Ok!"

I heard Yami leave and then Yugi's breath on my ear. "Jou- baby, this may hurt a little, but it's gonna take the pain away. So just relax and let me fix you up."

I nodded and then felt Yugi's hand on my butt.

"Oh! No noises, alright?"

"Ok…"

Then Yugi's hand was in my butt, pulling something out. It felt weird, but I had to ask. "what's that, Yugi?"

"HUh? Oh, that's just…umm…a toy."

"What kind of toy?"

Yugi hesitated before answering, trying to say the best answer. "This toy… helps the pain."

"So… it helps?"

"yeah… it helps."

"Whatever."

Before he started putting the stuff on he stopped.

"Remember what I said, Jou-baby?"

"Yep! I remember."

Yugi nodded then two of his fingers replaced the toy.

"Ah!" I yelped at the intense pain from yesterday and surprise with two fingers inside me already.

"Jou-baby. _No._ Noises."

"I'm… sorry. It hurts…a little."

"I know. Just relax like I told you, ok?"

I relaxed then his fingers started to massage me slowly. It felt good and the cream was nicely cool. Yugi's fingers came out, I whimpered where he heard it. He laughed softly and his fingers were back in after he go more cream on. The pain went from unbearable to tolerate to a dull aching.

"Does it hurt anymore Jou-baby?"

"It's just a dull ache now."

"Ok. Hold on."

Yugi put a little more cream on and the pain vanished.

"Now… how do you feel?"

'Nothing! The pain is completely gone!"

"Try walking."

I got off the bed and walked then ran around the room.

"Nothing! I feel great! Oh, thank you Yugi!"

I ran and hugged him really close. I looked in his eyes and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pulled away to breathe.

"You're welcome. Now put your pants on so I can fix my other cute kitten."

"Ok!"

Yugi put the toy back in, I put my pants on and ran down the stairs happily.

**:. Yami prov.:**

'I wonder what's taking so long. What are they doing? Whatever.'

Finally Joey came down happily and seemed not in the slightest pain. He was actually running.

"Yami! You can come now!"

I walked as fast as I could trying not to cause too much pain. I made it to the room and saw Yugi waiting on the bed.

"Come lay on the bed, Yami-kins."

I did as told, watching Yugi get that same cream.

"Now, this may hurt a little, but it'll help with the pain. Just relax and no noises, ok?"

"OK."

Yugi blew on my ear and I shivered. He chuckled and went on. I felt his hand on my butt and his other pull something out.

"What tha' heck? What was that?"

"A toy to help with the pain."

"…ok."

"Get ready. And remember no noises, relax."

I relaxed.

**:. MY PROV!.:**

Same thing happens…blah blah blah…

"Ohhh! Pain gone!" blah blah blah…

And kissing scene. BYE!

**:. Back to story, Yami.:**

"I feel great! I could kiss you!"

Yugi curled his finger at me and I came and sat on his lap.

"How about it then?"

I kissed him passionately and slowly. We broke with only a thin line of saliva connecting us. Yugi licked it up and looked my in the eyes.

"Well it's time to go. Put your pants on and lets get that present for you two."

I put my pants on and ran down the stairs and out the door. I climbed in the front with Yugi and Joey and we drove off. Yugi was driving and he drove FAST. He hated driving slow ( which was 60 mph for him). We finally got to Was Donald's and got burgers and fries with sprites. We ate while driving and then Yugi stopped at our favorite store. Hot Topic mini mall!

"Well boys. Go on. You can have anything you want."

I was so thrilled, I had to ask.

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"You don't care about the price?" Joey asked feeling a little uncertain.

"Nope. Just not anything I won't like."

"sure."

"ok. Ready Joey/"

"Yep."

We looked at each other and said, "Shopping Spree!"

We ran all around the store and found all kinds of things. Joey and I even found some really sexy outfits that Yugi would really like. Yugi paid for it all and it was time to go to the club. Yugi and I got ready and Joey was just waiting. I finally realized, Joey had nothing to wear.

"Wait here."

I remembered I chose an outfit for Joey's second night at the club. He really liked it and so did Yugi. It was tight and showed off every muscle, black, sleek, and even had accessories. A silver clamp earring, silver bracelets, with a cross chain necklace. Joey was Ready. He didn't even need make-up. We left and was at the club 10 minutes later. The club looked the same, but the music was _hot._ People dancing, making out, talking, and ramming pelvises, but I had business to attend to.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok. See ya!" Yugi said.

"Bye!"

I waved and went to find a friend.

**:. Joey prov.:**

'I wonder why Yami left. Whatever.'

"Let's go find the others, Jou-baby."

I followed Yugi and saw the others. I even saw Marik and Malik. "Hey guys!" I said.

"Hi everyone! So Marik and Malik are here today?"

"Hello Yugi, Joey."

"Hi Yugi! And Joey's here too. So you gave in huh?"

I nodded at malik and saw some ping hair on the couch.

"I'll be over on that couch over there."

"on."

I walked through the crowd and stopped in front of my new friend, Hikaru.

"Hey hikaru. Mind if I sit?"

'Nope?"

I sat down where I was last time.

"so… how was it/"

"what?"

'last night? With Yami and Yugi/"

I looked baffled and wondered how he knew.

"Yeah, I know. Look I got sources and I know people."

"whatever."

"was it good or bad/'

"Amazing," I sighed wistfully.

"damn that good. Well I got a boyfriend."

"what?"

I tried to sound astonished, but I knew already.

"No! Hikaru has a boyfriend? The world is coming to an end!"

"Whatev' Joey!"

"so what's his name?"

"Zai Wakatashi."

"Hmm. Nice Name. is he cute?"

"Yep! Big too. If you catch my drift."

He did the eyebrow thing a d I said, "You did it already?"

"Yep! On the first night!"

"Daaaaanngg!"

I shoved him playfully. Hikaru was a good and fun dude.

'He's my kind of friend.'

"Whatcha drinking?"

He looked down at it and remembered. "Cocktail on the rocks/'

"Is it good?"

"Yeah." he finished his drink with a sigh and stood up.

"Well gotta go find Zai. See ya!"

"OK bye hikaru."

We hugged and he ran off. I went to the bar to get one of those cocktails. I tried it.

'Mmmm… that's my new fav' drink."

**:. Yami prov.:**

'Where is that boy? Ah! There he is.'

I saw Hikaru sitting in Zai's lap, snuggling him.

"Hello Hikaru."

Hikaru looked and smiled slyly.

"Hi Yami! What do you want today?"

"oh nothing. I just came to thank you about Joey."

"You're welcome. Oh! Thank you for telling me about Zai. You were right."

"You're welcome. Zai, don't let him out of your sight. Bye now!"

He just nodded, smiling. "Oh! Congrats with Joey to both of you!"

I bowed and left to find Joey at the bar. He saw me and waved. I went over and had a drink with him.

**:. Yugi prov.:**

'Where are those two?'

"So you and Yami hit it off with Joey?"

"Yes, Bakura. It was wonderful," I sighed again thinking of last night again.

"Ok, whatever."

Ryou and Malik being curious.

"Hey where are they?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna look."

"Ok. See ya!"

I found my kittens at the bar drunk.

"Heeeyy Yuuuugggiii!"

"Wuuuuzzzz Up, Yuuuuuug'?"

"Alright. Time to go home you two." I turned around and already knew they were following. We got home 15 minutes later. They were soo drunk I decided to play with the remote. The 'toys' went off on high. Yami and Joey were already moaning my name. I couldn't take it. So I did them both in the living room. It lasted till dawn with delighted kittens.

"Go to sleep my little kittens."

They came and I put a hand on their butts with their heads on my chest.

**:.6 a.m. next day.:**

'My kittens have hangovers and are irritable.'

"Owww," Joey moans.

"Urrggg," Yami moans too.

"Don't drink so much."

"Oh, shutup Yug'."

"Yeah, Yugi."

"Let's get an aspirin."

"I'm alright behind ya'."

"Love you kittens!" I said.

"Love you, Yugi!" both my beautiful sexy kittens said.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE!

So hey everyone! So heres the deal. I've been getting a couple new followers on this story and was wondering if you all would like another installment to this story. I've been thinking or rather trying to write something as a sequel type thing for it but I can't see to get any good ideas to keep going :/. But I would love to hear anything you guys would like to see! I'm always up for what my fans want since imp writing to make you guys happy so please don't hesitate to pm or msg or whatever it's called on here about any ideas you might have and also any story ideas for different characters! I'll write it as long as I love or like the couple or have had inklings of what the couple would look like, but imp pretty much for ANY couple. Believe me I've read just about some of everything when it comes to different couples. But anyways please do get to me I'm alil busy now with getting my degree and stuff but I'm always checking my email so please get to me asap! Love you guys!


End file.
